Love Just love
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: "Are uncle Matt's boyfriend?" she asked, looking at him with bright blue eyes. "Matt's boyfriend…? No sweetie, I am not.." He answered and sat her next to him in the sofa. "Why would you think so?" "Because you look him like Momma looks Greg. And uncle Matt looks like that at you." She told. Slash, don't like, don't read! Oneshot.


**This is the first fic I've written about them (I haven't read any of them together either). I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Why are you so quite today?" Alex asked his best friend who was sitting on the locker room, head bent.

"What?" Mike said.

"Are you ok? You have been like that all day! Wanna talk about it?" He proposed, drying his hair off.

"Yeah, why not?" He accepted.

"Cool." He smiled. "I need to tell Mark." He took off and ran to his lover's locker room. "Ouch." He stumbled against someone else, his red hair made it easier to recognise him. "Oh. Hey Jeff."

"Hey Alex. If you are looking for Mark he is the locker room." He told him, smiling. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Can't say I have. But I think someone said he was outside calling someone." He told him.

"Thanks man. Sometimes I think he is a ninja or something." He joked.

"He says the same about you." He laughed. "Gotta go."

"Ok."

He continued his way to The Undertaker and Kane's locker room, opened the door and threw himself onto his lover. "Hey baby." The oldest man greeted.

"Hi Mark." He brushed their lips and smiled. "Hey Glenn." The other man nodded and took his and Jeff's duffel bags.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh-uh. I want to talk to Mikey. He's been down all day and it worries me. Do you mind?" he asked him.

"You know that I don't as long as you came back safe to me." He answered.

"Thank you honey." He kissed his lips again and ran off. "Mike! Ready to go?" He asked, smiling at his mentor.

"Sure. Let's go." They went to Mike's rent car and drove downtown, searching for a bar or somewhere to have a drink.

After a few minutes they found what it seemed to be a nice one and entered. They sat on the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So, what is bothering you?" He asked, knowing that with the oldest man it was better to get straight to the point.

"The film." He answered, playing with his drink.

"What about the film? You don't want to do it anymore, is that?" He took the other's man hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"What? No. It's just… there is a scene that I need to right a dirt bike and… hum… I have no idea of how to ride a bike." He confessed, quite embarrassed. He, the Oh Awesome one, wasn't capable of riding a dirt bike.

Pathetic.

"Why don't you use a double?" he asked.

"No way. Cena didn't use one nor The Rock nor Dibiase I'm not going to use one." He shook his head. "But I don't want to make myself a fool in front of the film crew." He mumbled. "I need to find someone who knows how to ride a dirt bike properly." He said.

"Where's the problem then?" Kevin asked, sipping his cocktail.

"The problem is that I don't know anyone who can ride a dirt bike." He sighed and banged his head against the wood of the bar.

"The Hardys." He quickly said.

"Huh? What with them?"

"The Hardys. They do dirt biking." He told him, smiling.

"Really? Do you think Jeff will help me?" His mood cheered up again.

"I guess so. Just ask him." He smiled and stretched himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired." He said. "I just want to lie down next to Mark and cuddle with him." His eyes glittered at this thought.

"Let's go back then." He patted his shoulder, paid for the two drinks and headed off of the bar. "Hey Kev, thanks a lot. I really appreciated." He hugged the younger man.

"No problem." He kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later he left Kevin in front of his room. "Hey wait. Jeff is probably here, you can ask him now." He stopped the oldest man.

"Nice." They waited until Glenn opened the door.

"Hey boys. Mark is in the room." He said to the youngest. "How are you Mike?" He asked at the one.

"Fine thanks. Hm… Is Jeff here? I would like to talk to him." He politely asked, even if Mike was close to Kane, he still was scared of him.

"Sure. Honey, Mike wants to talk to you." He said. "He'll be here in a moment. His discussing something with his brother and I am definitely not going to interrupt them." He said.

"Are you afraid or what?" He asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, everyone would be afraid of stepping between them when they are discussing something." He answered, smiling.

"Actually even our dad is afraid of interrupting us." Jeff said, from behind Glenn who kissed his forehead before going with Matt. "So, what is it, Miz?"

"Hum… That's embarrassing… Kevin… Kevin said you can ride dirt bikes and hum… I was wondering if you could teach me." He shrugged.

"I would like to but Matty is a better teacher than me, I mean, he's the one who taught me. Plus he is better riding bikes than me." He said. "Why do you want to learn how to ride a bike?"

"The film…" He just said. "Do… do you think he would teach me? I mean, I'm not exactly what I would say his favourite person."

"I'm not going to kill you, Mizanin." Matt said, smirking at him.

He stared at the older Hardy. That man was absolutely delicious. And, all the sudden Vince hurried the hell up to hire them again. It was the only time that he had seen Vince Kennedy McMahon so desperate to get someone back. He looked at him: he had definitely loss some pounds; he was only muscle, his curly and black hair was untied and framed his face, it was very long, he was sure that it arrived to his waist. He was wearing black sweat pants and a grey tank top.

"Hey, I know my brother is like walking sex, but stop the eye fucking." He heard Jeff say and he blushed furiously instantly and started to stutter, looking for an excuse or something to say. "Don't worry. You are not the first one who does that." He winked him. "And won't be the last." Matt laughed at that, along with the other three inside the room. "Anyway, is it ok if Matty teaches you?"

"If it's okay with him…" he whispered, not daring to look at the oldest brother.

"Sure. I'll ask Hunter to give some days off so we can to NC." He said.

"Why NC?" He asked.

"Well, firstly because our bikes are there, secondly I want to check on dad and thirdly I need to go to Raleigh." He shrugged but Jeff let all of them deaf.

"Raleigh? You need to go to Raleigh? May I know why?" He started tapping on the floor. "Matt! Why do hell do you need to go to Raleigh?" He repeated when he didn't receive any answer.

"Jeff…"

"Do not Jeff me! Have you gone back to it?" He asked, peering his brother, analysing his face.

"What? No! I'm clean Jeff! I need to sign papers, nothing else." He and Kevin ware so lost, but it didn't seem that the oldest ones were since all of them were looking at Matt worryingly. "I promised you I wouldn't do it anymore."

"I did too." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Matt hugged Jeff and stroked his hair lovingly, kissing his brow. "It's ok baby brother, I know you were just worried." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered.

"I gotta go. I don't have the key and I'm pretty sure that those two are almost sleeping." He joked.

"Who are you rooming with?" He asked, blushing furiously again when the man looked at him.

"Reso and Copeland." He answered. "They usually go early at bed and…" He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What the…? Adam!" All of them observed how the oldest Hardy went to the Canadian, who was more than drunk, and took him in his arms. "Jeez. I told you to not drink that much!" he said.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. He'll be hangover but he'll be fine." He answered and then pointed Mike. "You. Tomorrow at 11.35 in my locker room, understood?"

"Yes." He quickly said.

All of them laughed when Matt threw his best friend over his shoulder and carried him to their room.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys." He waved and went back to his room.

Once inside he leaned against the door, sighing. He was so stupid! He almost eye-fucked Matthew Moore Hardy! He was lucky that he didn't do it with Jeff; the thought of confronting Matt and Glenn was scary. Actually he was more scared of Matt than Glenn. Everyone knew that Kane wouldn't do anything to you as long as you didn't touched his properties but Matt… He wasn't there to witness it, but he had heard rumours about the oldest Hardy beating the hell out of AJ Styles just to say something about Jeffrey's ass when they were in TNA.

He stripped his clothes and went to bed just to be woken up what, in his opinion, were a few hours later by his phone. He read the number. He didn't know who he was but still answered.

"Who is this?"

"**Where the hell are you? I told to be in my locker room twenty minutes ago!**" Oh shit. Matt. He completely forgot to put the alarm on.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

"**Ahh… It's okay. I've talked with Hunter. He gives as three weeks with the condition that we show up at the house shows in NC and SC.**" He made a pause. "**Are you still in the hotel?**"

"Yes."

"**Ok. I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I want you with everything packed up and waiting for me in the lobby.**"

"All right."

Ten minutes later he was already showered, dressed and going to the lobby. When he saw the oldest man walked to him. "I'm sorry. I forgot to put the alarm on."

"It's okay kiddo. Let's go, we have a flight to catch in the next three hours." He told him.

"Already?" He was surprised, how could Matt have convinced Hunter so quickly?

"Yeah. Hunter owned me a big one, so he just gave me a few the days. Let's go pretty boy." He took his bags and went to the car. "C'mon, we don't have all day!"

He quickly climbed on the passenger seat and beamed to his driver. "So, what's with the bike riding?" He asked.

"There's a scene that I need to ride a bike and I… I have don't know how to do it." He told him.

"Well, you are smart, so I guess that you'll catch it up." He tied his hair and it was then than he saw a trace of ink. "Since when do you have a tattoo?" he inquired as Matt started the car.

"A year or so." He answered. He smiled but Mike saw how the glitter of his eyes dimmed.

"Did I say something?" He questioned, alarmed.

"No. Don't worry." He calmed him down.

An hour later they were already doing the check-in, Mike was nervous, he never liked to flight and the only one who was capable of calming him down was Mike. "What's the matter?" The oldest one asked when he saw that the blond was shifting uncomfortable in his position.

"I don't like airplanes." He confessed smiling ashamed.

"How come? I've never seen you nervous before taking a flight." He said, sitting down in the first class zone.

"Kevin gives me an infusion of I don't know what."

"You know? Jeff and I were also scared of flights and plains when we were little. Our mom helped us with giving as massage, when she died I did to my brother, so I guess I could give it to you too." He opened his legs and patted the spot between them. "Come here."

"W-what?" He looked at him, eyes widened: was Matt asking him to sit, basically, on his lap?

"Come on. I'm not gonna rape you." He joked.

_I wouldn't mind if you did, though._ Mike thought as he moved in, he liked the dominant way the oldest man talked to him.

He felt Matt's big hands in his head and then he started to move them, adding a bit of pressure on his fingertips. His eyes started to shut down and he pressed himself against the Hardy boy's chest.

"That feel good?" The brunette asked in a whisper.

"Hell yeah." He answered. "If you weren't a wrestler you could definitely do this professionally." He opened his blue eyes and stared at him for a few seconds before shutting his eyes again.

Matthew smiled at the peaceful face that Mike had at that moment. He was so handsome, so beautiful. After a few minutes the blond felt like he was lifted up and how an arm wrapped around his waist. "Let's go. It's almost time and I need to call Jeff."

"No… I want to stay a little more." He moaned.

"I'll continue when we are on board, ok? I didn't know you liked to cuddle." He said while smirking.

"I-I…" He didn't realised that he had actually said that. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. It's ok, I don't mind. I usually cuddle with Adam or Jason." He told him. "May I ask something?" He nodded, smiling in his mind when he realised that the other one was still holding here. "Did you really think I hated you or something?"

"Not that hate you, but I did think that you didn't like me." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You are really close to everyone, specially to Adam, Jay and Randy and I thought that because of the… well, my early ears and all this, you didn't like me." He muttered, looking to the tickets.

"Did you really think that because of that I didn't like you? Jeez Mike! I feud my own brother, I hit him with a steel chair and that didn't stop us of being close than ever." He smiled. "I haven't been close to you because you seemed to be afraid of me and Jeff or something, so I didn't want to force you."

"Well, you were always with Mark and Glenn, and they are definitely scary." He half-joked. "Why were you with them, by the way? Jeff and Glenn weren't going out back then."

"No, they weren't. But _I_ was going out with Mark."

"Say what? You and Taker?" He looked at the man with complete disbelief.

"Yeah, Taker and I. We weren't love or anything, but he was alone, I was alone and we both needed to solve our sexual urges, so we got out. We never had a date or anything, it was just sex. Great sex, if I might say."

"You don't seem to be a bottom, though." He pointed out and the oldest one smirked.

"Who said I was bottoming?" he whispered in his ear.

"D-Do you mean that _you_ fucked _him_?"

"Sometimes. We wrestled for dominance." He answered. "Let's go." They went to the woman who was checking the tickets and then going to the airplane. "Still want to cuddle?" He asked once they were sat.

"Uh-huh." He smiled. Matt was so sweet, he definitely didn't expect that from the older one. "Thank you Matthew." He said as he placed his head on the other's shoulder.

"You're welcome." He whispered. "Are you feeling more calmed?"

"Yeah. That really worked." He smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Is there anything you would like to ask?"

"A few, yes. But we'll have to time enough to catch up. However… Are you gay?" He jolted and Matt stroked his hair.

"Does it bother you?"

"Why should it? I'm bi, my brother is gay, also two of my best friends. Are you gay, Michael?"

"Yes I am." He admitted. "You are the first person I ever told."

"How come? Not even Alex?"

"Uh-uh. I know him. He would try to set me up with everyone." He said.

"Hey. My brother did it with me." He joked. "Why don't you sleep? You seem tired." He suggested.

"You should sleep too." He replied.

Matt nodded and closed his eyes after had hugged him; his hand caressed his neck softly and started to hum a song. At that, Mike, involuntarily purred. Five our later he was woken up (again) by a hostess that smiled at them.

"We are about to land." He told him. "If you can wake up your partner." He nodded and the woman left.

"Matt, Matt, we are about to land. Wake up." The man growled but opened his eyes and blinked. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. And you?"

"Perfect. You were a great pillow." He joked.

"I'm glad." He took the younger man's hand and squeezed it when they started to land because he saw how the blond paled a bit. "Everything is going to be find." Assured. He nodded but leaned closer to the brunette. "Let's go pretty face." He stood up and stretched himself and Mike imitated him.

About half an hour later they had their backs. Matt led him to an old man who beamed and hugged the brunette.

"How are you? Have you been good?" The man asked.

"I'm clean." He smiled and broke the embrace. "Mike, this is my dad, Gil. Dad this is Mike Mizanin." He presented.

"The Miz?" The youngest nodded as he shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you. Is Jeffrey coming Matthew?"

"No, we got a special permission. He is going to do a film and needs to learn how to ride a bike, so Hunter has given us three weeks."

"Ok. Well, let's go. Nice to meet you boy." He said to the blond.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." He replied as he followed both Hardys to a car. "Hop in boys." They sat on the backseats and Mike smiled as he appreciated the nice landscape. "Do you need to go to anywhere?"

"Not today." Matt said. "Can you leave us at Beth's house? I want to see my niece." He asked his dad.

"Sure. No problem. She will be really happy to see. She has been asking for you and Jeff these lasts weeks." Matt nodded and smiled when he saw the face of The Miz.

"Do you like it?" He asked, leaning over him.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful." He smiled at the man. "Your niece? I didn't know Jeff had a daughter."

"Because he hasn't. It's not our niece, but because Jeff and Beth are still really close, when she had her baby she asked us to be her uncles since she has no siblings." He told him.

"Oh. I see." He nodded and kept looking.

About an hour later they were entering in Cameron. "My god! This place is tiny!" The oldest ones laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade this place for the world." Gilbert said. "Well guys, this is you. You want me to take your bags and leave them at your house son?"

"Sure. Thank you dad." He said and jumped off the vehicle. "See you later." He said. "C'mon Miz." He rang the bell and Beth opened the door. "Hey Beth!" The man greeted and hugged the woman when she threw herself to his arms.

"Matt! I didn't know you were coming!" She kissed his cheek and smiled, looking confused when he realised that Matt had brought someone with him.

When he saw how they were interacting, the one with blue eyes felt something in his chest, something dark, cold and oppressive.

"Hunter gave us three weeks off. Beth, this is Mike Mizanin. Mike, this Beth." They shook hands and the younger male forced himself to smile. "So, were is my big girl?"

"Matty!" A red-haired girl ran towards them and Matthew hugged hair.

"Hey big girl. How have you been?" He stood up with the girl in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Good. Who is he?" She asked, looking at the unknown man.

"He is a friend of uncle Jeff and mine, his name is Mike. He'll be here with me for a few days. Mike these are Beth Britt and Anne Britt." He presented.

"The Miz?" He nodded. "Well, Jimmy is going to be really happy." She said. "Come in, please." They both got in and sat on the sofa while Beth went to the kitchen and brought some drinks.

"That is a big house." Mike said. "And beautiful."

"Well thank you." But if you think this is a big house wait until you see his house." She handed a coke to Matt, knowing that it was the only think he would drink.

"I need to use the bathroom." Said the brunette as he stood up and abandoned the room.

Beth and Mike stared at each other, the woman smiling after a couple of minutes. She took a sip of his glass before speaking. "So, what brings you here Mr. Mizanin?"

"Mike is fine. Matt is going to teach me how to ride a dirt bike. I need it for a film I'm going to do." He explained.

"I see. How is Jeff, by the way? Are he and Glenn ok?"

"Definitely. I'm not going to take the room next to theirs anymore." He said and Beth laughed. "Why did you seem so surprised when you saw me?"

"You are the first person that Matt has brought in Cameron for the last five years." She told him. "I see how he looks at you. He cares deeply about you." Mike blushed and looked away. "I need to go to the kitchen a moment, I need to check the cookies I'm baking."

"Sure." He answered. A few seconds later he felt how someone was pulling his shirt. His eyes dropped and saw Anne. "What is it?" He leaned forward to the girl.

"Are uncle Matt's boyfriend?" she asked, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Matt's boyfriend…? No sweetie, I am not." He answered and sat her next to him in the sofa. "Why would you think so?"

"Because you look him like Momma looks Greg. And uncle Matt looks like that at you." She told.

Mike was speechless, he knew that children were sincere and naïve but they were also like radars, they knew what was going on around them, even if they never said anything, so the big question was: was Matt feeling the same way he was? He was brought to reality when the couch sank next to him.

"Are you all right?" He looked at the brown eyes of Matt and nodded.

They stayed for an hour before going to Matt's house. They walked, since both houses weren't really far away.

"Oh my god." He said once they arrived. "This is enormous. Why is it so big?" He asked, curious.

"Jeff and I live together. He has his place but he never uses it. Come in." He opened the door and smiled when he heard fast steps and barking. "Lucas!" He took the dog in his arms that started to lick his face. "Calm down baby. There, Lucas this is Miz. Mike this is my baby, Lucas." He said and the younger one caressed the dog.

"He is so cute." Matt smiled and put the dog down.

"Are you hungry. I can make us dinner. It's almost nine pm." He said.

"Sure. Do you want me to help you?" He asked, not that he had any idea of cooking though.

"Well… Let's do something. I make the dinner and you can settle down in one of the guest rooms."

"_One _of the guests rooms?" he rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah. Come." They headed upstairs. "So, this is the main bathroom, this is Jeff's and Glenn room, that's my room and you can use one of the other three. I'll call when dinner's ready."

"Ok, thank you." The younger chose the one next to Matt's room and started to unpack his bags.

Half an hour later they were eating on the sofa and watching TV.

Mike was happy, really happy; he never thought he would have an opportunity to spend time with the oldest Hardy. As minutes went by Mike started to lean over Matt, unconsciously. The brunette wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing him against him without a word.

One week later Mike was fully able to ride one of the dirt bikes what made him supremely happy. He was now observing how Matt was doing an exhibition for him. He was really good.

"You have to teach me to do that too." He asked when the oldest was next to him again.

"As you wish." Matt tied up his hair and realised that Mike was staring at him. "What is it?"

"Can I touch it?" He asked without thinking what caused him to flush when he comprehended what he did just say. "Uh… never mind."

"Don't worry, is okay." He brought Mike's hand to his ponytail and placed it there. "I like that." He half-purred and Miz smiled nervously. "Would you like to go to Raleigh today? We can go to the movies." He suggested.

"I'd love to." He accepted, still playing with Matthew's hair. "Your hair is so soft and silky."

"Thank you." He said and the other one smiled. In return the brunette caressed his cheek and leaned to him. "You are really cute Michael." He whispered before pressing their lips together.

Mike eyes went wide, his arms around the oldest man neck as he returned the kiss softly. "What was that for?" he asked in a whisper when they split up.

"I love you." Matt susurrated.

Mike beamed, his eyes getting watery as he hugged the man closer to him and hid his face on his chest. "I love you too." He sobbed. "I always have, but because I thought that you hated me I never said anything, never tried to make a move. And then you went to TNA and then you disappeared… I never thought I would have a chance to be with you." He was crying of joy.

"Well, I'm here now." He stroked his hair lovingly. "Still want to go to the movies?" he asked.

"No… I want to stay at your house today, cuddle with you, kiss you." He said. "Can we?"

"Of course. As you wish." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Let's go back."

They went back to Matt's house and cuddled in the sofa, Mike tracing the oldest man tattoo. "Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Where were you while you weren't in WWE nor TNA?" He asked, looking at him and titling his head.

Matt sighed as he sat straight and pulled Mike away a bit from him. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Mike nodded and he proceeded in his explanation. "I was in jail for drugs possession."

"What?" He whispered, he knew he had problems with drugs but he didn't know that he had been in jail. "For how long?"

"Year and a half." He answered. "Do you still want to be with me?" he questioned.

"Of course. Everyone has a past, but past is just that, past." He smiled and pecked his lips, blushing. "But you are clean now, right?"

"Yeah. I've been sober for the past five months. I haven't even drunk a beer." He smiled. "Do you remember that when I mentioned Raleigh Jeff went mad?" He nodded. "He's afraid that I might go back to the prison in Raleigh."

"I am too." He confessed.

"Well, since I don't want to be away from you, I am definitely going back there." He said as he took his lips in a kiss once more.

"Who else knows about it?" Mike asked, playing with Matt hair.

"Glenn, Mark, Punk, Adam and Jay. And Jeff, of course." He said as he lifted the younger man and placed him in his lap.

That night they slept on the sofa in that very same position.

A full week passed and they were going to Charlotte for the house show. Once they were in the arena Matt held his hand. Mike smiled. He was so happy. He was 100% sure that Matt was the right person for him. During those days Matt had taken him to the movies, to go shopping, they went out to have dinner, they went to the Zoo in Asheboro and the Aquarium.

"Matt?" He asked when they were on the sofa.

"Yeah?" He was lying on his back and Mike was on him, his head on his chest and playing with his black hair.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He asked, looking at him.

"Of course." He kissed him lazily.

They didn't do anything, Mike had told him that he wanted to wait a bit and Matt respected him. Of course they had made up, but nothing else.

That night was the best night of his life. Matt was so warm and he had never felt so protected never before.

"Honey, are you ready? If we are late Hunter kills me!" The oldest one said. They had to go to Charlotte, where the house-show was going to happen.

"I'm ready!" He ran downstairs and threw himself to Matt who hugged him and laughed. "Let's go." He said.

During the ride they spent most of the time singing whatever song it was playing on the radio. When they were already in the arena Matt wrapped an arm around his waist. They had talked about letting the other know and since none of them had a problem with that they decided they wouldn't hide.

"Oh my god!" They turned when they heard Jeff's voice behind them. "I am away from you for less than a month and this is what happens!" He launched himself to them and kissed Matty on the cheek. "I'm so happy. It was about time."

"What? You knew?" He asked surprised.

"Hey I'm Mattie's best friend. Of course I knew! Why do you think I suggested that it was he the one who taught you to ride a bike?" He was still hugging his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I'm better than you." Jeff stuck his tongue out before he went back to his boyfriend who had just arrived.

"Since when are you two together?" Glenn asked.

"A week." Mike answered, giggling when Matt kissed his cheek.

"Aren't they cute baby?" Jeff questioned.

"Yes they are. Hunter was looking for you two, by the way."

Matt nodded and started to walk to Hunter's locker room holding his boy close to him. Jeff observed them as they walked away and couldn't be happier: he had a wonderful and sexy as hell boyfriend, his brother was happy too and Hunter told him that the Hardy boyz were going to be a reality again.

He smiled when he saw how Mike kissed his brother on the cheek. Matt had been through so much pain in his life, it was time that he received the happiness he was supposed to have, the happiness that he deserved.

Matt smiled at Mike, who was talking endlessly and kissed him on the lips, earning a few surprised gasps and a squeal that he guessed it was from Adam. He smiled in the kiss when Mike caressed his neck lovingly.

Yeah, that was all he ever dreamed of: love, a good job, friends and health. And he had them all. For once, life was good to him.

When they broke apart, he remembered something his mother told him when he was a child: _If you ever fall in love, do not think about the pros and the cons, just love Matthew. Just love._

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated.**


End file.
